yandere_simulatorfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Май Вайфу
|tab2=Иллюстрации |tab3=Галерея |tab4= |tab5= |tab6= |tab7= |tab8= }} Май Вайфу (англ. Mai Waifu) ― одна из учениц в Akademi High School. Является пятым персонажем-пасхалкой. Внешний вид Май носит ту же школьную форму, что и другие ученицы. У неё меняющийся цвет глаз и длинные розовые волосы. У неё самый большой размер груди в игре, как и у Коконы Харуки и Саки Мию. Также носит на голове красный бант. Личность Согласно игровой классификации, Май ― зависимая от телефона. Не способна дать отпор в случае нападения. Распорядок дня В 7:00 AM Май приходит в школу и меняет обувь. В 7:02 AM она ходит по коридорам школы с другими членами клуба и играет в VR игру на телефоне. В 8:00 AM Май идёт в класс 1-1. В 1:00 PM Май обедает рядом с помещением игрового клуба. В 1:22 PM она возвращается в класс. В 3:30 PM она принимает участие в уборке. В 4:00 РМ снова ходит по коридорам. В 5:00 PM идёт в игровой клуб и остаётся там до конца дня. Интересы thumb|center|300px Нравится * Видеоигры ― Пройти с ней мимо игрового клуба. * Аниме ― Пройти с ней мимо компьютерного класса. * Косплей ― Пройти с ней мимо компьютерного класса. * Мемы ― Пройти с ней мимо компьютерного класса. * Справедливость ― Узнать через Cyberstalk. Не нравится * Оккультизм ― Пройти с ней мимо оккультного клуба. * Насилие ― Подойти с ней к правонарушителям. * Сплетни ― Использовать «Сплетни» в разговоре с Май. * Спорт ― Зайти с ней в спортзал. * Драма ― Пройти с ней мимо клуба драмы. Факты * Её имя является игрой слов mai waifu (マイ ワイフ); термином, заимствованным от английского my wife. Словом «Вайфу» японские мужчины называют своих жен. В западной культуре «Вайфу» — это любимый персонаж аниме/игр/комиксов и т.д, являющийся девушкой. ** В режиме LoveSick её имя меняется на Май Вакабаяши (англ. Mai Wakabayashi). В переводе с японского Вакабаяши означает «Молодой лес» (若林). *** Возможно, имя Май Вайфу ― прозвище, а настоящее ― Май ВакабаяшиConstructive Criticism of Yandere Simulator. * У Май самые длинные волосы. * Раньше в описании Май говорилось, что она «отдала своё сердце независимому разработчику игр, который живет за границей» и «предпочитает проводить время в одиночестве, мечтая о любимом человеке». Возможно, этот таинственный разработчик — YandereDev. ** В описании также было указано, что она описывается как deredere своими поклонниками, поэтому, скорее всего, это было бы её отношение к нему. * У Май много поклонников, но за ней никто не следит, как Аяно за СенпаемDoes Mai Waifu have a lot of admirers/Stalkers?. ** YandereDev считает, что у Аканэ Ториясу больше поклонников, чем у МайStudent council members similarities with other students questions.. * Возможно, её внешность основана на самом YandereDev'e, который в Twitter’e описал себя как «шестнадцатилетнюю японскую школьницу с розовыми волосами и DD размером груди»I am a 16-year-old Japanese schoolgirl with pink hair and DD breasts.. * Если в более старых версиях игры похитить Май Вайфу, то почему-то один из её зрачков окрашивался в серый цвет. Это было исправлено в баг-фиксе 2 августа. * Радужные глаза были добавлены в билде 21 февраля 2016 года, и мигают в последовательности: красный, жёлтый, зелёный, пурпурный, голубой и индиго. * Май может стать отвлечением для учеников в будущемSuggestion: Kuudere as a Librarian?. * Май запечатлена на картине в арт клубе, вероятно, из-за того, что многие ученики считают её одной из самых красивых девушек в школе. ** Её панцушоты очень ценны по этой же причине. * Май может быть удалена из игрового клуба, чтобы в нём было 3 парня и 2 девушкиHow do you imagine the school population right now?. ** YandereDev также рассмотрел вопрос об изменении пола Май, чтобы сохранить гендерный баланс в школе. * В предупреждении игры говорилось, что в игре есть «грудастые розововолосые школьницы». Это предупреждение было позже удалено, потому что YandereDev сказал, что это «стыдливо» (англ. cringey). * Если бы был реализован клуб «аниме и игр», она потенциально могла бы стать его президентомMai Waifu Suggestion. * Её родители не возражают против того, что она делает со своими волосами. Но они думают, что её мечта аниме-персонажа смешна, и надеются, что она вырастет из неёquestions about Mai.W. * Её любимая еда ― клубника. * Если бы у неё был голос, это был бы очень женский голос с дружелюбным и весёлым тоном. * Май носит контактные линзы, а её настоящий цвет глаз, вероятно, самый обычный (чёрный или карий), как и цвет её волосQuestions for YandereDev. Источники En:Mai Waifu de:Mai Waifu Es:Mai Waifu fr:Mai Waifu pl:Mai Waifu pt-br:Mai Waifu zh-tw:Mai Waifu Категория:Персонаж-пасхалка Категория:Игровой клуб Категория:Персонажи Категория:Учащиеся в Akademi High School Категория:Ученицы Категория:Зависимый от телефона (характер) Категория:Класс 1-1